


wake up call

by minkypinky



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, honestly how does bbh not see it, i think its terribly obvious lol, taeyong has a crush on baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkypinky/pseuds/minkypinky
Summary: Taeyong wakes up to find Baekhyun is up before him!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while being terribly sleepy I apologize for any grammar mistakes or inconsistencies ^^;;  
> I feel like this would actually happen and couldn't stop thinking about it. Taeyong gets so flustered !

Taeyong felt his phone vibrate next to him. _It’s time to wake up._ He stopped the silent alarm and rolled onto his back. His eyelids softly fluttered open and he lay there taking in his surroundings. It’s very early, _seven forty-five,_ so the room wasn’t very bright yet, but some sunlight got through the curtains, giving the room a blue-ish tint Taeyong found very comforting. This dorm wasn’t used regularly, only when SuperM was active, so he felt a little out of place in his room. Still, he was comfortable laying in his nest of sheets. _It’s so cozy_ . After a few minutes of self reflection and fighting the urge to go back to sleep Taeyong finally got out of bed. He stood up and stretched as hard as he could, letting out a satisfied groan. There were faint noises coming from outside of his door. _I guess someone’s already up._ He quickly put on a shirt, neatly made his bed, and grabbed last night’s glass of water. 

He walked into the living room, making his way over to the kitchen to wash his cup. _Maybe I should watch the weather forecast while I make breakfast. Or maybe I should play a movie instead?_ He pondered both options as he noted the smell of shampoo in the air. They had just gotten to the dorm, and half of the members forgot their toiletries, so they shared the same body wash and hair products until they were able to get new ones.

He was curious to see who woke up so early since he was usually the one to wake up first. He opened his mouth to say good morning as he turned the corner to the kitchen when the sight that greeted him stopped him dead on his tracks. There it was. There was Baekhyun’s butt; small, perky, and totally uncovered. He recognized Baekhyun immediately and was so surprised by what he was seeing that he couldn’t help but let out a shocked, “Hi...” Baekhyun turned his head to look at him, and with a smile on his lips the rest of his body swiftly followed. “Good morning, Taeyongie!” Taeyong couldn’t bear to lift his gaze from the floor. Baekhyun stood in front of him proudly with only slippers on his feet, a small towel hanging from his shoulders, and a plate with a piece of toast on it in his hands. Taeyong couldn’t think straight. He knew from early on that Baekhyun was not reserved when it came to nudity, and he had seen him naked before several times before, but it had always been with the other members around. Being just the two of them was flustering enough, but the setting didn’t help to quell Taeyong’s alarm. Something about it being so early in the morning, standing so close in a small apartment kitchen, greeting each other in gruff, sleepy voices felt so… intimate. The entire situation was overwhelming Taeyong very quickly and he could not even glance at his friend. “How come you’re awake so early?” he managed to ask, while trying incredibly hard to sound unruffled. He walked past Baekhyun, trying to hide his cheeks, which he presumed were a bright shade of pink, unsure of whether or not the older could see the panic in his eyes. He stood in front of the sink and started washing his cup as well as some pans he planned to use. 

“I had a hard time sleeping,” Baekhyun said. Taeyong could tell he was pouting, “I woke up six times last night! After the sixth time I decided to just get up and shower,” Taeyong could sympathize with him, they’re still not used to living in this apartment together. He felt calmer once they started talking. It felt more normal, until he heard Baekhyun moving towards him.

Baekhyun sighed, “It’s a shame you didn’t sleep longer,” he reached over Taeyong’s shoulder to place the plate he had been holding in the sink. Taeyong turned around and found his face only inches away from Baekhyun’s, “I was looking forward to waking you up for once,” he said with a soft chuckle and a smile. Taeyong’s face instantly flushed once again and he quickly turned back towards the sink. Baekhyun’s presence behind him, his voice so close to him, the sincerity in his comment. It was all too much for Taeyong. He managed to choke out a meek, “I’m sorry,” as he picked up the plate and began to scrub it clean. Baekhyun laughed and gave Taeyong’s shoulder a squeeze, “It’s okay! I’ll get to do it someday,” Baekhyun slid the towel off his shoulders and ruffled his damp hair a bit before turning and walking out of the kitchen. “I’ll go get everyone up for breakfast,” he said and shot a playful wink to Taeyong, who was left standing in the middle of the kitchen in a daze.

Once he heard Baekhyun go into Mark’s bedroom, now ten times more awake than before, he scrambled to his own to turn off the 7:45am alarm on his phone.


End file.
